Systems of chip (SOCs) are sensitive to idle power and battery life. Such SOCs have integrated circuits that operate on multiple power domains and have a wide range of power operations. Voltage regulators may provide power supplies to the multiple power domains. However, typical voltage regulators lack the efficiency to provide power supplies for wide range of power operations and multiple power domains in an integrated chip.